


Jury kommt auf den Hund

by TLen



Category: Richard Jury - Martha Grimes
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Melrose hat Richard durchschaut.Bezieht sich auf das Buch „The Black Cat“. Jury findet einen herrenlosen Hund, rettet ihn und bringt ihn nach Ardry End, damit er genug Auslauf hat. Doch statt Melrose einfach die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, lässt er ihn glauben, der Hund sei von einem Landstreicher ausgesetzt worden. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Melrose so blind ist und den Schwindel nicht merkt.





	Jury kommt auf den Hund

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

„Warum hast du nicht einfach gefragt?“

„Was gefragt?“ Richard Jury ließ die Zeitung sinken, in der er gerade gelesen hatte, in einem der gemütlichen Ohrensessel des Salons von Ardry End sitzend, und blickte seinen Freund Melrose Plant fragend an. 

Dieser stand bereits seit geraumer Weile am großen Fenster und sah auf die Wiese hinterm Herrenhaus hinaus, beobachtend wie Joey – oder Aggro, wie sie ihn nach ihrem Namenswettbewerb im „Jack & Hammer“ getauft hatten - herumrannte, im Bemühen Aggrieved und Aghast zu hüten. Doch weder das Pferd nach die Ziege ließen sich von dem Hund auch nur im Geringsten stören und grasten in Ruhe weiter. 

Nun drehte er sich zu Richard um. „Ob ich deinen Hund behalte.“

Jury bemühte sich, einen absolut unschuldigen und unwissenden Gesichtsausdruck an den Tag zu legen, als er sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.“ Angesichts der blauen Augen, die ihn eindringlich über die Goldrandbrille hinweg musterten und wie so oft bis in sein Innerstes zu blicken schienen, war das allerdings alles andere als einfach.

Der Besitzer dieser intensiven Augen schüttelte nun unwillig den Kopf. „Bitte verkaufe mich nicht für dümmer als ich bin, Richard“, sagte Melrose. „Ich kann durchaus noch Eins und Eins zusammenzählen. Du tauchst im selben Augenblick hier auf wie der Hund. Warum sollte der Landstreicher Jarvis ihn hier gelassen haben? Das macht keinen Sinn. Du aber hast eine Transportbox im Auto, angeblich um Wiggins Hamster zu transportieren. Nur dass sich Wiggins nie ein Haustier zulegen würde. Er wäre doch auf der Stelle gegen alles mögliche allergisch. Außerdem hättest du in dem Teil eine ganze Hamsterkolonie untergebracht. Du weißt, welcher Name auf dem Halsband des Hundes steht. Das hättest du im Vorbeilaufen nie und nimmer lesen können. Du kanntest sogar seine Rasse, eine sehr seltene, wie ich mittlerweile herausgefunden habe. Du müsstest schon ein richtiger Hundeexperte sein, um die auf Anhieb zu wissen. Was mir aber neu wäre und ich denke, so gut kenne ich dich mittlerweile. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass der Hund erstaunlich an dir hängt, obwohl er dich doch angeblich kaum kennt. Das sind mir ein paar zu viele Zufälle, mein Lieber.“ 

Richard hob in einer Geste des Aufgebens die Hände. „Okay, ich gestehe“, sagte er und setzte sein gewinnendstes Lächeln auf, von dem er wusste, dass es normalerweise nicht nur bei Melrose seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte. „Du hast mich durchschaut. Es tut mir Leid.“

„Warum das ganze Theater?“, wollte Melrose wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht“, Jury zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte das nicht geplant, wirklich nicht. Es ergab sich einfach so, als ich hier ankam. Vielleicht, weil es zu den Spielchen passte, die du und deine Gang im Jack & Hammer so gern spielt.“

Melrose wandte sich wieder zum Fenster um und beobachtete, wie seine alte Hündin Mindy langsam aus der Hintertür der Küche trottete und sich zu den anderen Tieren gesellte. „Und was ist nun die wahre Geschichte?“, fragte er.

„Ich habe ihn in London gefunden, in einem Hauseingang, fast verhungert und total dehydriert“, erklärte Richard. „Der Tierarzt hat ihn wieder aufgepäppelt, aber ich habe es einfach nicht fertig gebracht, ihn in einem Tierheim abzugeben und einem unbestimmten Schicksal zu überlassen. Ein Besitzer hat sich trotz Anzeigen in allen großen Tageszeitungen nicht gemeldet. Der Arzt meinte, entweder ist er ausgesetzt worden oder davon gelaufen, weil er es in einer Stadtwohnung nicht ausgehalten hat. Er braucht viel Auslauf und andere Tiere, um sich wohl zu fühlen. Deshalb habe ich ihn hierher gebracht. Bei mir in meiner kleinen Wohnung wäre er auch nicht glücklich geworden.“

Jury stand auf und näherte sich dem Fenster. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich werde eine andere Lösung suchen“, sagte er. 

Melrose schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass mal“, erwiderte er. Er beobachtete, wie Mindy mit dem Schwanz freudig wedelte, während sie und Joey sich gegenseitig beschnupperten. So munter hatte er sie schon jahrelang nicht mehr gesehen. Auch Aghast und Aggrieved hatten mit dem Fressen aufgehört und beobachteten die zwei Hunde. „Er kann gern hier bleiben: Die anderen Tiere scheinen ihn ja alel zu mögen und Platz ist wahrlich genug da.“

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt, wenn du mich von Anfang an durchschaut hattest?“, wollte Richard wissen. Er stand nun neben Melrose am Fenster und sah lächelnd ebenfalls auf die Tiere.

Melrose wandte sich zu ihm um. „Weil ich dachte, wenn du dich überzeugen willst, ob ich ihn auch wirklich behalte, hast du einen Grund öfters vorbei zu kommen.“

„Ich dachte eigentlich, ich hätte schon den besten Grund der Welt dafür“, erwiderte Richard, während er Melrose in seine Arme zog.

Dieser lächelte nun auch. „Es kann nie schaden, mehr als einen Grund zu haben“, murmelte er zwischen ihren Küssen.

Ende


End file.
